Ruwa
by persian85033
Summary: This is a story about Al's mother. Hope everyone likes it. Please remember to review.
1. Chapter 1

Ruwa walked to her friend, Nura's house. Nura had only been married a short time, though they were both only fifteen years old. Nura's husband was a very important man, who worked closely to the Sultan of Agrabah. Even though Nura had always complained about the marriage ever since she had been married, Ruwa knew she wasn't as miserable as she liked to say she was. Ruwa smiled, and shook her head. That was just like Nura. To spend hours and hours complaining to anyone who would listen, and as that someone was really only her, and now her eunuch, Abbas, they were the ones who listened, and nodded sympathetically. She walked through the marketplace, greeting he vendors. Everyone in the market loved Ruwa. She was such a friendly, pretty girl, who could always find the good in everyone. On her way to Nura's house, she saw a young man, around her own age, standing next to one of the shops, and speaking to the shopkeeper. Their eyes met, and he smiled Ruwa. Ruwa walked to one of the finest houses in the city, and was let in by one of the black eunuchs.

"I think I'm going to go mad!"exclaimed Nura when she saw her.

"Why is that?"asked Ruwa, pretending to be shocked.

"Why? Why? Why else, Ruwa, but that I wish I was still only an unmarried girl. I never understood the point of getting married. Other than it makes life even more impossible than it already is."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."said Ruwa gently.

"That just shows how much you know. My only company is Abbas, my eunuch. At least he had the decency to get me a good eunuch. You don't find them everyday in the marketplace, from what I know."

"Well, I suppose Hanif wants you to be happy."

"Which I probably shall never be from the way things are looking."exclaimed Nura.

"Oh, but what else! What else than to just have everything be perfect, but no, you will always find an imperfection in something. All my life, my parents have been nagging at me to get married, and now that I am, you know, they could at least have had the decency to let me choose whom I married, but no. My father simply chose for me."

Ruwa giggled.

"So now you think it's funny, do you!"Nura rolled her eyes. "Just what I needed. Someone who finds this unbearable situation amusing!"

"You always make everything amusing, Nura."

"Do I? Well, you're the first to think that. No one I know does."

"Well, you convinced me."

Nura smiled.

"I guess that's something. And tell me what's been happening to you these last couple of days."

"But I came to see how the Sultana's birthday party was? I know you went."

"Yes, I did."answered Nura wearily.

"Wasn't it splendid?"

"Oh, it was, believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it."said Ruwa, dreamily.

"In a gigantic room, probably bigger than this whole house, and, let's see, well, they had the best food, that's for sure. And the walls and floor were marble, oh, you get the idea."

"Tell me everything!"

Nura told her as much as she could remember.

"I envy you."said Ruwa.

"You shouldn't envy me."said Nura darkly. "I couldn't get up the next day. Not to mention that those social functions are always an agony. You never what could happen. What if I am possessed during one of them?"

Ruwa remained silent.

"You won't."she assured Nura.

Nura sighed.

"Perhaps it might work out for the best."she said.

Ruwa did not know what to say, so she simply nodded. She noticed the eunuch standing behind Nura.

"Your own eunuch?"she asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed him before? I introduced him to you the first day."

"Does he ever go to the marketplace?"

"Ruwa's asking you a question, Abbas."Nura said to the eunuch.

"Yes, my lady."he turned to Ruwa. "Whenever my lady asks for something, yes."

"Oh, I don't suppose you go the tailor's then?"

"What could Abbas possibly have to do at the tailor's? Other than get something for himself? Mind you, he wears things out pretty quickly."said Nura, as she shook her finger at Abbas.

"Do you know the tailor very well?"

"Don't tell me you're interested in asking him for something?"asked Nura. "But now that you mention the marketplace, I'm sick of sitting here all day. I want to go out. Abbas, my veil! You never know what you might find. Perhaps something that's worth the money you pay for it."

"Perhaps."

They went out of the house, and walked down the crowded street with Abbas following close behind, while Nura peered at all the merchandise.

"Just look at this!"she exclaimed, as she looked at a bunch of glass ornaments. "Where I couldn't put all these cute little figures?"

"Oh, you'll never run out of room, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't mind."

She selected a few, paid for them, and walked away to look at the jewelry. Here, they were in complete view from the window of the tailor's shop.

Cassim, the same boy whom had seen Ruwa, earlier, looked up, and saw that same girl, accompanied with another girl, her own age, but obviously, with much more money, as she wore finer clothes, and behind her stood an eunuch, who usually bought the most expensive garments.

"Isn't that eunuch, the same one who came a few weeks ago?"he asked the tailor.

The tailor looked up from his work, with a stern expression on his face.

"I don't pay you to stare out the window and moon around all day!"he exclaimed. "Now get back to work!"

Cassim threw an ugly look at him. He hated this man, but he was the only one who would give him a job, and he could see why no one else wanted to work for him. As soon as he found something else, something better, he would certainly quit. As he was the best tailor in Agrabah, usually the people who came to buy from him, were well-dressed, and obviously people of money.

"Oh, look,"said Ruwa. "I saw that boy before."

Nura looked up, from her preocupiation with the jewelry.

"Who?"

"That one. I haven't seen him before."

"Oh, probably just some new boy, I guess. No one works for that man for very long. I've heard he has the most disagreeable attitude, but he's exceptionally good at what he does."

Ruwa nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Nura counted out enough money to give to Abbas, and handed it to him.

"That ought to be enough, I'm sure."

She turned to Ruwa.

"Well, another tiring evening in the life of Nura Pasha, I guess."she said dramatically.

"Why?"asked Ruwa.

"Why else. We're supposed to go and dine with the Sultan. But I must say, they have excellent food at the Palace."she smiled.

"I wish I could dine at the Palace."said Ruwa.

"I guess so. Now, you should come and help me pick out what to wear. Hanif says my tastes are too…inappropriate, so hopefully, with your input, I can wear something more appropriate for tomorrow evening."

"Anything that you've worn before?"asked Ruwa.

"No, it has to be something brand new. Like always. That's just why Abbas is going to the tailor's. Again. Hey, at least, I have to have my eunuch dressed in something fitting, as Hanif might say."

Cassim noticed the tall eunuch he had seen the other day enter the shop. Just as he was about to leave, he dared to question him about his mistress's companion.

"You're mistress is the lady who was wearing the green veil, looking at the jewelry three days ago, isn't she?"

"Nura Pasha, yes."

"Who was the other girl? Is she one of her servants?"

"No, she is a friend. I know, she is much lower than her in social standing. The girl's mother used to sew for my mistress's late mother, from what I heard."

He shrugged.

"My mistress has very strange tastes in friends. The master is not fond of this Ruwa, of course. However, up to this day, there is nothing in which he would not let my mistress have her own way. In my eyes, she is nothing more than a servant, really, thank goodness, we do not usually visit her house. We did once, unfortunately, however, there is no just no way to convince my mistress that it is not right for her, to be seen with such a poor…"he shrugged. "Well, the master says the lady should have her own way, and it is, of course, my place to obey, not to question her orders."

"Right."

Nura stood almost perfectly still, as the maid finished putting the finishing touches on the hem of her skirt.

"I think this is just too depressing."she said. "You should see one of the dresses the Sultana wears. The last time I saw her, I just had to ask her about it, you know. She and the Sultan are about the only people there whom you can converse with. Everyone else is nothing more than a snob."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Madam, the blue satins that you asked for are here."

"I never ordered any satin! And since when have you ever seen me in blue?"demanded Nura

"Yesterday."volunteered Ruwa.

"Well, it's a mistake."

Saba, the maid shook her head.

"They wish to see you in person."she said.

"Me?"asked Nura. "Have Abbas deal with it."

"Abbas is not back yet."

"You can't depend on anyone these days."complained Nura. "Let me see."

She pushed Saba out of her way.

"You've got the wrong place."she said to the delivery boy.

"No, I think I've got the right place. Nura Pasha?"

"Well, in that you're right, but I didn't ask for any satins. Not right now."

"I know you didn't. I'm not here to deliver the satins, but something else, and not for you, but for someone you know. Your head eunuch, Abbas, is still at the shop, because they can't seem to find his new vest, so he can't attend me right now, but he told me the young lady, Ruwa, was a friend of yours, not a slave."

"Oh, no. For that, that's what you go to the marketplace for, slaves and all that."

"I'd like for you to give her this."he said, handing her a note. "I could have asked the eunuch, however, I don't really trust him. He seemed too…"Cassim didn't want to say 'uppity'.

"Don't worry, but take these with you."

Nura went back upstairs.

"It was just a mistake, a dreadful mistake."she said to Saba, and dismissed.

"Mistake, my foot."she said to Ruwa. "For you."she said, handing her the note. "Apparently, you've got a secret admirer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Me? An admirer?"she asked, incredulously.

"Yes, apparently, you. Very sly, imagine to keep Abbas busy, to see me personally! Well, take a look at things this way, at least the boy did seem quite handsome. Very poor, from the state of his clothes, but…just look at me, I'd trade the one I have for him any day, but I'm already taken, unfortunately. I'd go ahead and take him if I was you."

"I don't think that would be appropriate."said Ruwa.

Nura shrugged.

"You only end up like me, if you do things appropriately. Now, what does it say?"

"It says, it says to meet him at the oasis that is, you know, the one close to the outskirts of the city."she said, uncertainly. "At sundown."

"Oh, my! At sundown! You are certainly not thinking of going there alone! Perhaps a little earlier, I might say."Nura suggested. "You know how people talk! I should know, I'm one of them."

"Who brought this?"

"I think I've seen him before, now that I think about it…let me think…"Nura frowned. "Of course, how silly of me! It was that same boy whom we saw, you know the one who works for the tailor."

"Then I will meet him!"

"Oh, maybe I can manage to get Abbas to give him a note saying much earlier?"

"I don't think I will be able to go earlier."said Ruwa.

"You can't possibly go so late!"insisted Nura.

"No one has to know."

"I don't know if I really could keep a secret."said Nura, uncertainly.

"I can simply say I want to go to bed early!"Ruwa exclaimed. "Otherwise, someone's bound to find out."

"Oh, dear. They might find out anyway."

Ruwa thought for a second.

"One of your capes. The plainest one. Perhaps I could use that to cover myself. The black one."

"Oh, that thing hasn't been used in…years."

"That's why no one will notice if it's missing."Ruwa explained.

"I guess you're right. We'll have to look through the wardrobe, though. It might take us all day."

It did indeed take them all day.

"It's all dusty and dirty."said Nura, as she brushed the dust off the cape.

Ruwa put it on.

"No one will be able to know it's me."she said.

"No, I guess not. But perhaps I should have them wash it before you wear it."

"I'll make sure to give it back as soon as I can."

"Oh, you can keep it."Nura shrugged. "I hate black things, after all."

Ruwa made the bundle as inconspicuous as she could, and walked down the street, towards her house, greeting people as she passed. Once she got there, she said she wasn't feeling well, and would go lie down. When she saw that the sun was setting, she climbed out the window, and covering herself from head to toe with the hooded cape she set off, towards the gates of the city. She was quite out of breath from running when she reached the oasis.

"You got my note!"exclaimed Cassim.

"Yes. Nura gave it to me, as soon as someone delivered it. You chose my favorite place in the entire world!"she exclaimed.

"The eunuch talks a lot."

"Abbas? Oh, he's very quiet. He doesn't speak unless he's spoken to."

Cassim smiled, as that wasn't the impression he had of Abbas. Perhaps eunuchs didn't talk while they were in their lady's presence.

"He was one of Nura's wedding gifts from her husband, Hanif."explained Ruwa. "He gave him to her for her own."

Cassim didn't really want to spend the evening talking about the eunuch, Abbas, and as he was more direct, he decided to get straight to the point.

"I love you, Ruwa."

"What?"she exclaimed.

"Yes, since I saw you beside, the pasha's lady and her eunuch, next to the jewelry, I knew that you were the most precious jewel I would ever find. Even more than all those on the lady herself."he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh…"Ruwa did not know what to say, so she simply nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to tell me everything! What did he say?"asked Nura, as she took off her veil, and tossed it to Abbas, who looked around with intense dislike, sat next to Ruwa.

"His name is Cassim."she told him.

"That's a nice name, I guess, but tell me what did he say?"

"A lot of very romantic things. He said…he said I was the most precious jewel he would ever find. And mind you, he saw me next to the jewelry!"

"You've just caught a very exceptional man from what you're telling me."sighed Nura. "Why couldn't he have noticed me, instead? Before I was married?"

_Lady_! thought Abbas. He knew his lady was one of unusual tastes, but she had never before made such a comment. However, he was only her servant. Hers and the master's.

"I make a good wife. Don't you think, Abbas?"she turned.

"Yes, lady."

"You see, even the eunuch thinks so."she giggled. "Anyway, I can't stay very long. I have to go to the slave market, because from what Abbas has told me, we need kitchen help. Hopefully we find a girl at a bargain."

"You know, Nura. He is the man I shall love for the rest of my life. My one true love."

Nura sighed.

"Those are just the fantasies of little girls."

"I'm not a little girl. And it's not a fantasy, either. My heart tells me I am right."

"Well, let's hope you are interpreting the message correctly, or that your heart is telling you the right things."

"Why must you doubt it?"asked Ruwa.

"Simply because…I guess there is no…logic in it. You've only seen him once or twice."

"Once was more than enough."

"Like I said, I hope you are right."

Nura put her veil on, and walked out with an eager Abbas behind her.

"You've seen him before, Abbas. What impression did you get?"

_That the boy is nothing more than some worthless streetrat_, he thought with distaste. Out loud he said, "That he and my lady's friend would make a rather agreeable couple."

Ruwa watched Nura climb into her carriage, while Abbas held the door for her, and helped her in, before climbing up front with the coachman, himself, and they disappeared in the direction of the marketplace. She had never felt much happier in her life. She had indeed found her one true love. She looked at the shadows, and knew that it was more than time to start dinner. Ever since her mother had died, not long ago, she had to help her father, and take care of her younger brother and sister. Of course, her sister was more than capable of taking care of herself, and their brother, but as she was the oldest, she had most of the responsibility. Her father made only just about enough money to live on. Ruwa knew that he only approved of her friendship with Nura in the hope that she might catch the eye of any of the men with whom Nura's husband associated. Nura had always said if she did, it would mean the end of her life, as they were nothing more than a bunch of idiots who cared for nothing but money and a pretty face. This brought another thought to her mind. Her father surely would never approve of her marrying or even seeing him, as he was not rich.

"What are we going to eat today, Ruwa?"asked her younger brother.

"I guess the same as yesterday. There is just nothing else. However, Nura did bring us some fruit. We can have that, too."

"Will she bring us more?"he asked eagerly.

"She only did it out of the kindness of her heart, and you must not ask her for anything!"exclaimed Ruwa. "That would just not be…right."she said.

"I want a veil just like hers. And a necklace."said her sister.

"No. You cannot have a veil or a necklace. We just can't afford them."

"Nura can."argued her brother.

"Nura is different."Ruwa explained.

"Yes, she looks so much nicer."

Ruwa sighed. How to explain such a thing to them. They were only children.

"Nura, you don't suppose Father would ever let me marry Cassim?"she asked the next day.

"Don't tell me he wants you to marry him already? My, certainly very impulsive!"

"I was only wondering. You know Father says that the only way I could ever live like a proper lady, and not as some poor girl would be to marry a man who has money."

"Money isn't everything."said Nura. "Just look at me. I have it all, yet…"

"I know, but…you know how things are. After Mother died, giving birth to Murad, well…"

"I know, I know. Perhaps…"Nura shrugged.

"I shall see him again tonight. In the same place, at the same time."

"You are going mad! Besides, we don't know if your father would approve of him or not. Who knows, maybe seeing him, seeing how happy you are, perhaps then he would approve."

Ruwa smiled.

"You are right. Father is not a bad man. He's said he simply wants me to be happy. He just thinks that happiness is money."

"You can probably show him it isn't. Good luck."

That evening, Ruwa asked Cassim if he would go see her father.

"I just know he will come to love you. He would ruin my life if he said no."she said.

"It would mean the end of mine. But what do I have to offer you?"

"Your love."she told him. "Promise me you will speak to him? As soon as possible?"

Cassim nodded.

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow."

The next day seemed to take forever, it seemed to Ruwa. She prayed that her father would immediately say yes, and that there would be no delay. That he would give his permission for her to see Cassim, and marry him. He would say yes, she knew it. However, it seemed that her prayers were in vain. Her father didn't approve of Cassim at all.

"But, Father, you are sentencing me to be unhappy for the rest of my days."she exclaimed in tears.

"No, you would only be unhappy if you married this man. You know just how hard it is to live like this. Not knowing where our next meal is coming from! That is just not what I wish for you!"

"And what do you wish for me?"

She did not wait for an answer, but fled, even though he had not dismissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's just not fair!"cried Ruwa.

"Life is never fair."Nura said, consolingly.

"My life is ruined!"

"No, it's not. You'll just have to learn to deal with it. So you can't marry the man you want. No girl chooses her own husband. It's just not done!"

"I will!"exclaimed Ruwa.

"You're crazy! A daughter's duty is to obey her father! Not to go around, well, venturing into the rough world of men, and choosing her own husband!"

"But don't you see! My life is over then!"

"You are simply upset. That is why you are being so dramatic. Now, why don't you tidy yourself up a bit? The Sultan's vizier should be in the selamlik by now, I guess, and we'll all be in so much trouble if he can hear you crying."

Ruwa dried her tears.

"What am I going to do?"

Nura didn't reply, but just looked at her hands. Abbas looked over his lady's shoulder, apparently, interested in the conversation.

"I must elope!"cried Ruwa suddenly.

"You must what!"

"Elope."

"How can you even suggest such a thing! Not only is that not right, it is not…suitable. It just would not be. Even if you were to elope, um, well, you would have to wait at least a week."

"You must let me stay here."Ruwa pleaded.

"Won't this be the first place where your father will look for you?"asked Nura.

"You mustn't let him know I'm here."

Nura scratched her head.

"I guess…oh, all right."She turned to Abbas. "Abbas, you must not let anyone know that Ruwa is here. No one. Not even my husband, she will stay here, until…until we decide something else. I'm guessing he must go and let your beloved know?"she asked, looking at Ruwa.

Ruwa nodded.

"Very well. You've seen what she wants done, Abbas. You must immediately go, find him, and let him know."

"He could only meet me here, in the haremlik."she said.

"The haremlik!"exclaimed Nura.

Abbas almost lost his balance, and toppled down on a small table. The grabbed the back of a chair for balance.

"If someone finds out…"

"They will not find out. Only Abbas and perhaps the other eunuchs, and they can not say a word to anyone. No one else will ever need to know."pleaded Ruwa.

"Anyone else who might visit…might…?"

"No!"

"What you are suggesting is…insane."said Nura weakly. "Isn't one to be allowed a week, at least, to get…accustomed to the idea of being a wife?"

"You know I have no other choice!"

Nura nodded, and looked at Abbas to carry out her orders.

"Shut the haremlik. Let no one in. No one! I have not been feeling well, I am…ill, and incapable of receiving visitors. We don't know when I'll be better, just…just…that. Nothing else. Ruwa has not been here since…yesterday."

"Your husband, my lady?"

"Um, I just…simply…do not wish anyone to see me in my current state. Ruwa shall stay in my sitting room, where I will remain with her, not coming out, you know."

Abbas sighed and nodded.

"I shall inform the rest of the eunuchs and the girls, then go and find the young man, lady. I suppose he must be at the tailor's."

He turned and walked away.

"We must get to my sitting room immediately. We can't leave that room. Unless Abbas makes sure it is completely safe."

She grabbed Ruwa's wrist, and led her to the sitting room.

"I think I will be ill, you know. Ruwa, how could you have brought this on me?"she hissed.

"It will only be for a short while."

"And after? I'm guessing your father will want to find you."

"No. He will probably think I am gone for good."

Abbas gritted his teeth, and made his way to the tailor's shop. He found Cassim.

"My lady wishes you to know that you are to meet the…"he cleared his throat. "That her friend, Ruwa, shall be…hiding in my master's haremlik, where she wants you to meet her. It seems that she is determined to elope, as from what I understand, her father does not wish his daughter married to you." _And with good reason, _he thought to himself. "I am to lead you to her to make sure you are not seen upon entering the haremlik. Everyone has been told that my lady is ill. She wishes that absolutely no one, not even my master, come to see her in her current state. She must not be distressed, simply see that her wishes are granted, to help calm her nerves."

"Take me there now."said Cassim.

Abbas looked at him thinking, _you are no one to give me orders, my master is the pasha, not the streetrat._ But he led him anyway.

"My hands are growing cold."Nura remarked, as she paced back and forth, back and forth.

There was knock on the door.

"It is Abbas, lady."she heard Abbas's voice say from the other side. "I have brought the young man with me."

"Cassim!"

"Enter, Abbas."

Abbas opened the door, and walked in, with Cassim behind him.

"Everything has been attended to, lady."

Nura only nodded.

"If anything goes wrong, I shall never forgive either of you!"exclaimed Nura. "Oh, what will happen if something does go wrong? What will become of all of us?"she asked Abbas.

_I'd rather not even think about it, lady,_ he thought. Out loud he said, "Let us pray to Allah that everything goes on just as planned."

Nura nodded.

"Everything must go right!"said Cassim. "It simply must!"

"Not so loud."Nura pleaded him.

"I'm sorry. I am so grateful to you that you have agreed to help Ruwa and me. You truly are a great lady."he told her as he kissed her hand.

"Oh, don't you ever say that. I'm just doing what I can. Only very little."

"It is not very little."

"You must not distress my lady."said Abbas. "You must rest, lady."he said to her.

"I'm fine, Abbas."

Cassim, Ruwa, and Nura agreed that they should be married the within a week.

"A week will never go by more slowly."said Nura.

"I agree with you."said Ruwa happily.

"I would have chosen to remain an unmarried girl if I were you."said Nura. "All this trouble we're going through, only for…"

"It is my happiness, Nura."

"It's no more different than the way in which you've lived up until today. The same ways in which you please your father, those same ways will please your husband. Perhaps only in the difference being that it's a different man, and he will have different likes and dislikes. And, of course, the husband expects you to…"Nura's hands tightened on the ring she was playing with.

"Is it hard?"asked Ruwa.

"It's always been for me, but I don't like to talk about that. I will never understand why…anyway, we must dye your hands and feet with henna. Fortunately, there is no one else in the house today, so we need not worry. Hanif is at a meeting."

They rose, and walked out of the sitting room.


	6. Chapter 6

Abbas couldn't help but feel grateful that Ruwa and Cassim were finally getting married. _And we can get all these problems off our shoulders,_ he thought. Nura held onto her handkerchief, and nervously kept wringing it.

"How nice!"she exclaimed, timidly. "Your dreams have finally come true."she said.

"Yes."said Ruwa. "And it's all thanks to you, Nura. How will I ever repay you?"

"Oh, I guess just by…being happy. That way, nothing will have been in vain, will it?"

Abbas cleared his throat.

"Lady, it is getting late. Your husband must be worried that you left the house after such a state of illness you have recovered from, if he finds out."he said.

"Oh, yes. Well, I can't stay, as you heard. I have to go."

And she climbed into the carriage with Abbas.

"My lady has such a big heart. One of Allah's most generous and charitable creatures."said Abbas.

"Don't be silly."said Ruwa. "I was only helping a friend. I do hope she will be very happy."

"I hope so, too, lady."replied Abbas.

"He's such a nice boy."said Nura, holding Ruwa's new baby, whom she and Cassim had named Aladdin. "I suppose you must be very proud of him. I would be."

Ruwa smiled.

"Oh, yes. He's my little angel."

"An angel, ha! I bet he doesn't let you sleep nights!"

"Oh, he's very quiet. So long as he's not too far away from me."

"Only a few weeks old, and he's already growing attached to you, Ruwa. That's not so good. He'll be sticking to you for the rest of his life!"

"There's nothing I'd like better."

"That's what you say now, but trust me."Nura smiled. "And what would you like for you and your boy?"she asked. "I'm just dreadful at giving gifts. I can never choose the right things! I never know what to give."

"Oh, you don't have to bother yourself, Nura."

"No, no, I must! I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. Let me see…clothes? Money? Jewelry? Umm, I don't know what a newborn baby would like. What would you suggest, Abbas?"

Abbas simply stated that he didn't know.

"Now that means I'll have to find another eunuch. Aren't you supposed to help me in times like these? Allah forbid I did something wrong, just because my eunuch didn't know what to do!"

"I can find out, my lady."

"Yes, you had better do that!"

"I do know that it is not healthy, or advisable, to keep such a small child in such an environment, or for it to be raised in it."said Abbas.

"He's right, Nura."said Ruwa.

"Oh, don't listen to him. I shall have you whipped for that, Abbas!"

"No, don't. He was only stating the truth!"

"Don't listen to him."

"But he's right!"

"Well, you'll find a solution, I'm sure. I mean the problem isn't insoluble, is it?"

Ruwa sighed.

"It seems that it is, but…we'll find a way out."she added, cheerfully.

"Here,"said Nura. "Take my shawl. It should help to keep him warm during the night. If I, who sleep indoors, with a fire lit sometimes freeze, just imagine a baby."

She took off her heavy, wool shawl, and handed it to Ruwa.

"Oh, Nura! If it wasn't for the fact that he does get cold, I wouldn't accept it."

"Nonsense! I have more shawls. Besides, he needs it more than I do."

"Lady! That shawl was given to you by the master! It was embroidered with your own name!"

"It won't be missed. And it is not your place to speak unless spoken to."she added sharply.

Abbas shook his head. These simple…they were simply feeding off his lady's good heart and generosity.

"Anyway,"Nura began again. "Like I said, I am sure you will find a solution. I mean, it's not like you've ever been one to just give up."

"No. Cassim wants to go in search of some treasure."she said.

"A treasure? Well, that could help. Where is it?"

"He doesn't believe it is only a myth. The Hand of Midas."

"That is a myth. I mean, someone would have found it, if it wasn't, would they?"

"He is convinced that it exists."

"And you're to go with him?"

"He will not allow it."

"Why not? My mother always said it is a wife's duty to go where her husband goes."

"He says he will be back in only a couple of months at the most. He seems absolutely confident that he will be able to find it."

Nura shook her head.

"That is simply unheard of! Not only going after a treasure, but leaving…no, no, I find it incomprehensible."she said.

"It's not my place to question him."said Ruwa.


	7. Chapter 7

Aladdin held his mother's hand as she led him toward Nura's house.

"And how is the little prince?"asked Nura, as she handed him an apple.

"Very well, thank you."he answered as he took it.

"Why don't you go with Abbas, and he'll take you to the garden, to play."she suggested to him.

Aladdin took Abbas's hand, and he led him outside. Then she turned to Ruwa.

"It's been about four years, almost. And where is your husband?"she asked her, her arms crossed.

"He'll come back."she said.

Nura sighed.

"I have the feeling that he won't. Ever."

"Yes he will. I know it."

"You've said that a thousand times, Ruwa. If I were you, I would simply try to find another husband."

"I couldn't do that!"she exclaimed.

In her heart, she truly believed that Cassim would still come back.

"I think he simply…took advantage of your good feelings for him, Ruwa. He's not coming back, I know it. After all these years, what for? And you simply cannot keep living like this. On the streets, with a small boy. And you are so ill! Perhaps we might still be able to find someone to marry you. A good man who will give your Aladdin everything he needs."

"No, he has his father. And I know he will come back."

"They might still accept you in the Royal Harem. I know you're not exactly…young, but, perhaps if I send someone speak to the Valide, perhaps she will intercede for you."

"I couldn't go into the Sultan's Royal Harem! What will become of my boy."

"Oh, my! If you would only let me help you! Take this money, and perhaps these small handkerchiefs I have embroidered. They might be of some use to you. I know the stitches on them aren't so fine as if you'd embroidered them yourself, but they might bring you some money."she said.

"But they were your work, not mine."

"I don't need them. I only embroider them because I have nothing else to do. They will be much more use to you. I'm sure there is someone who will pay quite a good sum for them. My grandmother always said I was very good at any kind of handiworks."

Ruwa hated to take anything from her friend. She knew she only wanted to help, but she had done so much for her. And there was absolutely no way she could ever half repay her for everything.

"You have done so much for me, Nura."

"If I could do more, I would personally go find that man and demand him to give you an explanation, at least."

"No."

Ruwa's eyes filled with tears.

"What if he was murdered!"

"Murdered? No, I don't think so. From what I think that is highly unlikely. I think, perhaps, he ran off with some other woman. There are men like that. I once overheard that in the marketplace. Abbas has told me about them. They just like to use one, and when they get tired, they move on to someone else. They have no hearts. They simply find it amusing."Nura said, darkly.

"How can you believe such things?"

"They are true. I mean, has he come back? And he was going to be back in only a few months? Why didn't he take you with him?"

"He said he didn't want me and Aladdin in danger, and that he would come back and give us everything we deserve."explained Ruwa.

"Then, perhaps, he thought what you deserved was this?"

"I have nothing, Nura. Nothing. Just how will I feed my boy? Everything, I must steal. Everything."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Oh, no. We have taken so much from you already. I don't want to cause you more problems."

"You wouldn't be a problem."said Nura. "You embroider much better than I do, and the seamstress I have is a complete disaster. Now I know why they sold her so cheap in the marketplace! Why don't you take her place? You could live here, with your boy, and you would both have everything you need. She can go back to the marketplace. I want my money back, anyway. She wasn't worth it."

"I couldn't take that girl's place."

"Then she can do something in the kitchen. I do hope that she is much more talented at cooking than she is at sewing. There. Now, you can't say no! How am I supposed to attend all those social occasions, and in the Sultan's presence, if my dresses aren't stitched just right! How bad I will look! And everyone will laugh so much at me! You can't refuse me this one favor I ask of you! Will you? Besides, you must think what is best for your boy."

Ruwa smiled. She knew that Nura was only offering her this to help her.

"Very well. You are right. I must only think of what is best for my little Aladdin."

"That's settled then."said Ruwa, happily. "You start…right now! Abbas!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"You must tell Uzma that she is being descended to the kitchen, and now Ruwa will occupy her place. Prepare everything for her and her boy, Aladdin."

"Yes, my lady."said Abbas.

"There, now with that settled, you have at least one less thing to worry about."

Despite the fact that her health was not very good, Ruwa proved her skill with fine needlework. Even Abbas seemed impressed with her.

"What able hands."he said. "However, I believe my lady is becoming increasingly worried about your health, Ruwa. You do look quite thin."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Abbas. I feel very well."

He simply nodded, with a worried look on his face.

"I simply hope you do recover soon. We will never find such a seamstress to stitch my lady's dresses. And she is so particular about it. We had to go through five girls, before Uzma. And not to count Uzma herself, and the ones before. And that was just for one dress! But since you took her place, not one dress has been send back!"

"Oh, I simply want to repay a bit of what she has done for me."

"My lady is one of Allah's most generous creatures."he simply said.

"Yes, she is."

"Although, perhaps, it would have been for your own good, if she were not, and she had not helped you marry that man."

"He made me very happy."

Abbas simply shrugged.

"If he could ever have made any one happy."

However, Abbas was right. Ruwa was very thin and pale, and it was obvious that she was clearly not in good health. Although, Abbas send for every herb from the apocotherary to help her, it was obvious that she could not be helped.

"I must apologize, Ruwa."he said. "I always did despise you before. I would consider you somewhat lower than my lady, Nura. I see now that I was wrong. If only there was something I could do to make it up to you."

"You have been very kind to me, Abbas."she said. "There is nothing to forgive."

"I shall go get my lady. She will want to see you, I believe."he said, with tears in his eyes.

He got up, and walked out of the room.

"Ruwa, if only there was something I could do! If only…oh, I would be quite willing to give up my life for yours! If that were only possible, I would not hesitate, not one second!"she said, as she held Ruwa's burning hands.

"You have done so much for me already. I know that when I am gone, you will take good care of Aladdin for me."

Nura's eyes filled with tears.

"No, you won't go. You are the only true friend I ever had!"

Ruwa gestured toward a small box that she had brought with her.

"Open it."she said.

Abbas walked to the shelf, picked it up, and opened it, revealing a dagger.

"Why, it is…lovely, indeed."said Nura, taking it. "Why, I'm sure someone would have been willing to pay a fortune if they had seen it. I never knew you had such a thing."

"It isn't mine."

"Oh?"

"It belongs to Aladdin."

"Oh, I see. It's very lovely."

"It belonged to Cassim."

Nura's hands tightened at the very mention of the name.

"You must promise me that you will give it to him, and speak respectfully of his father."

Nura looked at her friend, and nodded.

"Yes. If it will help you, I will do it."

"My lady, the boy is outside, wishing to see his mother."said Abbas quietly.

"Oh, my. Should Abbas bring him in?"

"I want to see him once more."

Nura gestured to Abbas to let Aladdin in.


	8. Chapter 8

"But when will Mommy come back?"Aladdin asked Nura.

"She will not come back."she answered simply. "Abbas, take the boy with you. I don't want him around. Not right now. I want to be alone."

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh, my."

Nura took the dagger out from her pocket where she had it, and put it away carefully in her safe, along with some other valuables.

"She was my friend."she said to herself, miserably. "My friend. It was all my fault! All of it! I should never have let her go with that crazy…I should have convinced her to go back to her father."

Nura took care of Aladdin, just as Ruwa had asked her to. One evening, Abbas walked in, saying there was someone to see her.

"Who? I don't take visitors so late."she said.

"He wouldn't show his face. He said it was urgent."

"At this hour. Come with me, Abbas."

They went to the door, and standing there, was a man dressed in blue.

"You wanted to see me?"she asked.

"Yes. It's me, Cassim."he said, revealing his face. "I've…"

"You! What are you doing here? How dare you come to my door? After…leave! Now!"

"I have come…"

"Leave!"

"I will come in, whether you like it or not! I have to know where my wife and son are."

Abbas took out the dagger that was part of his eunuch's uniform.

"You must not disrespect my lady's orders!"he said.

"I told you to leave. Besides, she wants to know nothing about you. You will never find them."

She closed the door in his face.

"Just the nerve of that man!"she exclaimed.

As she was on her way to her sitting room, some time later, she slipped on one of the steps, and only lived a few hours longer. Hanif, who was so grieved by her loss, decided to leave Agrabah. He had never been fond of Aladdin, and sent the boy to live on the street, as the boy's presence irritated him.

"Just go and don't come back, boy. It's where you belong, anyway!"was the last thing he said to the boy.


End file.
